Bad Habits Stop The World
by Babys2245
Summary: A Troy and Taylor one-shot.


I don't own anything.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this triple shot, one shot. It's all to music from Maxwell so I hope you all enjoy and please remember to review. **

Bad Habits 

Troy wasn't sure how their relationship started. He was sure it was a look or a touch that fanned the flames of desire for them both. All he knew was that as adults they were pursuing a sexual relationship without the normal commitments. Leaning back on the bed, he calmly awaited Taylor's exit from the bathroom where she was currently changing into something she claimed he would enjoy. He wasn't so sure about that though, in fact he was pretty sure that he would only remember the brief edges of it right before he ripped it off to get to the chocolate covered treasure beneath.

_**Make me crazy  
Don't speak no sound**_

He glanced up as he heard the front door open, and smiled brightly as Taylor appeared in the doorway one had raised above her head pressed against the doorframe while the other was on her hip. Troy felt his mouth go dry, as it dropped open in delighted shock. "Damn." He murmured as he looked at her for a moment, before pushing himself up from the bed. He walked over to her, and looked her up and down before finally meeting Taylor's glaze.

_**I want you to prove it to me in the nude  
Addicted to the way you move**_

"I take it that you like what you see." She asked her voice soft with seduce. Troy looked her up and down again. Taking in her nakedness, and the two small stars that covered the tips of her breast, lifting his head back up Troy smiled brightly.

"Yeah, baby…you're right …I do like, I just thought you'd be wearing," he paused and lifted a hand to her waist before sighing. "Wearing something." He whispered

"Why, so you can just rip it off." She asked with a bright smile, Troy chuckled at her correct assumption and lifted a hand to finger the stars on her skin.

"You're correct…but you know these are going have to go as well." He whispered his voice taking on husky tone as his blue eyes darken with passion. "I want all of you." Taylor shuddered at his possessive words and looked up at him.

_**Honey, if anything ever should change in you  
Don't worry I'm standing still  
I'm moving with the right will**_

"You know you can." She whispered softly as he looked up at him, Troy nodded his head and then slowly pulled the stars off the tips of her breast while continuing to look her directly in the eyes. Taylor watched him silently as he took one star off and briefly rubbed the palm of his hand over the nipple before doing the same to the other breast. Once he was finished he stepped back and gave her a brief smile.

"There that's better." He whispered, as he reached out and grabbed hold of her hand. Pulling her close he smiled as she gasped as he pressed himself against her. Leaning his head down, he captured her lips with his passionately kissing her until air became needed.

_**This is the highest cost,  
Take you and make you off  
Love you and leave you lost  
Will you forgive me?**_

Taking control of the situation as he normally did during their encounters Troy spun Taylor around until the back of her legs were pressed against the edge of the bed. Giving her a gentle push, he watched as she landed on the back of the bed. He smiled down at her, and quickly undressed himself at a slower pace then usual. He wanted to the anticipation to build up between, because he knew from experience that it made the coming together that much sweeter.

_**Assed out all over town  
Drags you and keeps you down  
Two times in a day around  
Will you forgive me**_?

"Troy!" she moaned out as she watched her from beneath her eyelashes, he smirked at the sound of his name on her lips and lifted a hand and waved his finger at him and tsked.

"Patience, Taylor…patience."

"Patience, please you have to be one of the most impatience men I've ever met, and we both know that you hate waiting so why are you stalling." Troy shrugged off his shirt, and smiled as Taylor's glaze immediately zeroed in on his chest.

"Stalling…I am merely creating some anticipation, besides I can see from here that each moment I wait to join you…you get more and more excited." He replied flashing her, his most charming smile. Taylor rolled her head back and looked up at the ceiling and silently tried to control herself. She didn't look at Troy again until she felt the bed dip in order to cover Troy's weigh. Lifting her head, she watched as Troy crawled up over her body a large smile on his face as he lowered himself push up style on her. She immediately felt his against her and bucked in anticipation for what was to come. Her reaction, cause Troy to smile brightly as he shook is head.

_**I can't control the feeling  
Girl cause I know you're here  
I fill you from the floor to the ceiling  
Girl, I'll feel you when you comb your hair**_

"Oh this is going to be fun." He whispered softly as he lowered his head to her breast and inhaled a nipple. Taylor gasped and wrapped her arms around his head keeping him close as he feasted on her. Once Troy was finished with one breast he moved on to the next.

"Troy please."

"Patience." He murmured out around her skin as he continued to explore her body, "Just be patient." He whispered softly as he looked up at her finally and then shifted so his body so that he was covering her entire body. Raising his forearms on either side of his head, he looked down at her and then kissed her lightly on the lips. "You look so beautiful." He whispered hoarsely as he studied her features. Lifting a hand he trailed a fingertip along her cheek and then placed it at the base her chin. Lifting her head he kissed her again and then allowed his lips to travel along her jaw and down to the area where her neck met her shoulder. "Do you want me?" he asked softly as he looked at her for a moment, Taylor was used to the question. Ever since they got together he had always asked that question. She knew why, but at times she still didn't like the question. His previous relationship had made him so insecure, had made him doubt himself a man that could satisfied his significant others.

"Of course I want you." She whispered back lifting her head to kiss him lightly on the lips, Troy groaned at her touch and at her declaration as well. Troy immediately turned the kiss into a passionate one instantly stealing Taylor's breath, as she held him tightly. Shifting slightly, they both gasped as he entered her. Taylor arched up, and called out his name as Troy starting moving within her both of them savoring their union while they rode of the plains of pleasure that they were currently sharing together.

_**Lady, when we lock it low (ah, ah)  
We get together, it's an overdose**_

Lowering his head to the side of her neck, Troy took several deep breaths as his paced increased he latched onto her neck and gently started to suck on the flesh there while grunting on occasion as Taylor raked her nails up and down his back in undeniable passion. As they fell over the edge of their passion, Troy lifted his head and groan just as Taylor screamed out that she loved him. Lifting his mouth from her neck moaned out. "Oh God baby I love."

_**I'm slippin', I'm here, I'm on my knees  
I feels my heart's about to explode**_

The words were like a cold bucket of water being tossed on her. It chilled him to the bone, and the crazy thing was he was on the verge of saying the same to her. Lifting his head he looked at her and carefully rolled off her and onto his back. Staring up at the ceiling he wondered when things between them had changed.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Troy sat in his house barely going over some of the work he had dragged home with him from the office. After a minute of trying to focus he finally decided that it just wasn't going to happen at least not now while he was still thinking about Taylor and what they had basically said to one another the last time they were together. Leaning back in his desk chair, he looked up at the ceiling and tried his best to figure out a way to break things off with her. He didn't want to fall in love again, and he refused to end up hurt again. No, he had wanted a no commitment type of relationship because he was going to control this relationship. He wasn't going to give his heart to another woman only to have her trample it and then hand him back the bloody mess when she was finished. He never realized that he had fallen for Taylor. The revelation of that took him by complete surprise. He knew deep down he couldn't take getting hurt again, and he wasn't going to let it happen. He slowly came out his thoughtful trance by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Reaching out he picked it up without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?"

_**Baby, to tell the truth  
When I'm sober I jonez for you  
When it's over I'm overdue (huh)  
Girl, it's no one as bad as  
(No one as bad as you)**_

You got me, you got me  
You got me  
Slippin around with it  
Around with it, awhile

You got me sick with this love, baby  
I'm so, I'm so in love  
I can't come down

"Troy…oh you finally picked up huh." She asked, Troy closed his eyes as he felt the familiar stirring in his loins that she usually caused merely by the sound of her voice. Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes for a moment before sighing.

"I haven't been avoiding you, Taylor."

"I didn't say thing about that…maybe that's that guilty conscience." She replied calmly, but her voice held a hint of worry.

"My conscience isn't guilty, Taylor…I've been busy."

"You make your own hours. You mean to tell me that during the two weeks we've been apart that you couldn't call me up and simply talk to me. Lowering his head to his free hand, Troy massaged the bridge of his nose for a moment before speaking again.

"I was too busy." There was silence on the other end of the phone before Taylor spoke up again this time her voice soft and unsure.

"Are you busy now?" To be honest Troy thought about lying to her, he was ready to confront the problem and he certainly was ready to see her. Merely because he knew it had to be a fact that he couldn't think clearly when she was around.

"No, I'm not busy…I'm at home." He replied softly as he looked down at his hands. "Come on over."

"Alright…I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone and Troy silently wondered what he would say he finally came face to face with her, because he knew what he was going to do. He was going to end their relationship; he was up for getting hurt again.

_**You're my bad habit baby  
You're my, you're taking  
My soul, down to the level O  
Can't escape the way you got me locked up baby  
I gotta break from you, break from you  
Break from you**_

By the time that Taylor finally arrived at his house, Troy had talked himself into truly breaking up with her. At first he had had his doubts but now, he knew that it was truly necessary at least for his state of mind. When he opened the door, Taylor immediately knew something was wrong. Stepping inside his house, she looked up at him and frowned.

"Troy what's wrong?" she asked softly, he closed the door and looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"I've gotta talk to you about something." He replied his voice low and soft as he motioned for her to follow him into the living room. Once she was seated Troy started talking, hoping that he could get his full statement out before she spoke up.

"Troy what is you're scaring me." He sighed for a moment before answering.

"I think we need to end this thing we have between us." He stated bluntly as he looked at her for a moment. Taylor sat there in stunned silence for a few more minutes before shaking her head at him and standing up.

"Oh you have got to be kidding."

_**This is the highest cost  
Take you and make you off  
Love you and leave you lost  
Will you forgive me?**_

"I don't want to get hurt again, Taylor…besides this isn't really a relationship anyway, at least it wasn't when we first started but now look at us, we act like a couple which was something I was trying to avoid and-."

_**Will you forgive me**_

"What did I say or do…to make you want to run away like this…to run away from us." Troy looked down at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"You told me that you loved me…and I almost said it back." He whispered as he looked at her. "I told you when we started I didn't want to be in a committed relationship with you. No commitment that was what we said." Taylor watched him for a moment before lifting her head back and laughing out loud.

"Are you serious? No you are…my God she certainly did something to you huh." She replied her voice dropping down to a cold murmur. "I told you I would never hurt you, but here you are hurting me because you're so insecure. I don't love and then the next minute, change my mind, Troy. I'm a grown ass woman and I know what I want and who I want." She snapped angrily.

"Look, I'm not trying to discuss this, Taylor…our relationship it's over." Taylor stood then and looked at him for a brief moment her eyes narrowing as she studied him.

_**Will you forgive me**_

"You know what…I'm not sorry for loving you Troy." She muttered as she walked out of the room. Troy settled down on the sofa and sighed as he heard the door slam shut he closed his eyes and cried.

_**Will you forgive me**_

Cold

She made him absolutely crazy…even though he was the one that had ended their so-called relationship, he felt extremely empty as he leaned against the back wall and watched as she danced and laughed it up out there on the dance floor with another man.

_**I'm eating crow babe  
I had to go and think that I could be more best  
Left alone then with you next, it develops none the less  
Hell hath no fury than the flurry of your snow  
Global warming aint got nothing on this chic she's not to play with  
You can't just leave this, you can't just think that you can quit this**_

The only reason he was here right now was because Zeke wanted him here for his wedding anniversary dinner. So now he had to sit or rather stand throughout the entire ceremony watching Taylor laugh and dance with another man as if they had never even happened. Gripping the stem of his champagne flute he grinded his teeth in annoyance over just how easily she had gotten over him.

_**She'll make you regret this, she's on top and she means business  
As God as my witness, my summer's gone frigid, my summer's gone frigid  
I know you can hear this**_

Jarred from his thoughts, Troy looked up as Chad Danforth, his best friend, came over and slapped him soundly on the shoulder. "You know staring is going to make her come over here…you just might have to go and talk to her." Troy frowned and lifted his glass and studied the golden amber liquid for a moment before downing it. At that moment he truly regretted telling him about each and every sordid detail of his break-up with Taylor.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Chad…I'm just standing here enjoying myself and the party." He muttered as he eyed the empty glass and reached out quickly and picked up another glass from a passing by waiter. "Who is that guy anyway?"

"He's a friend from her job…a nice guy." Chad replied as he continued to watch Troy silently as he down another glass in quick session, "Yo, man I think you need to slow down."

"I'm fine."

"Please don't lie to yourself, cause anyone with eyes can see that you aren't." he replied softly as he shook his head. "If it makes you feel better, it's nothing serious she just brought him along for a date. I guess she didn't want to go stag like you." Troy turned and raised an eyebrow at him before shaking his head.

"No, she's doing this to show me that she doesn't care one ounce about me…or to make me jealous." He replied as he returned his glaze to Taylor silently taking in her liquid way her hips moved out on the dance as she moved to music that live band that Kelsi had gotten for the occasion.

"Stare any harder and she might drop through the floor." Chad replied with a chuckle.

"Man not everything is a game." Troy replied as he turned to look at Chad for a moment before looking back towards the floor. "Especially when it comes to Taylor."

"My aren't you getting defensive…especially since you're the one that played with Taylor's heart like you did." Chad stated dropping any pretense of play now as his eyes narrowed at his friend. Troy eyed him for a minute as guilt came over him. Shaking his head he set down his glass, and called a waiter over. Taking another drink from him, he sighed and looked over at Chad who was still watching him.

"You don't know what you're talking."

"I don't…strange, I feel like I know what's going on in this situation since you told me." Chad replied with a shake of his head as Troy tilted his head back and downed the glass of alcohol.

"I should have never told you."

"Yeah, I guess if you didn't want me to know how much of a jackass you really are." Chad snapped. "It's pretty easy for everyone to see that you love her, you're the only one standing in your own way."

"I just don't-."

"You just don't want to get hurt again…man please save that BS for someone else. Look me in my face right now and tell me that you aren't hurting now. You standing over looking practically sick to your stomach as you watch the woman you love out there dancing with some random ass dude, and you're excuse for this occurrence is that you don't want to get hurt. Man you're dumber than I thought."

"Chad you better shut-up before I punch you the fuck out." Chad smirked at this and just shook his head.

"Oh you please man, with all the alcohol you've been consuming believe me when I say that your little threat doesn't scare me one bit." Chad replied as he turned and looked at Troy who was staring at him as if he was wondering what would be the quickest way to quiet his mouth. "I'm just trying to talk some sense into you…Taylor's like my sister, and I don't want her to be hurt by your pity party phase where you look at the best thing that has ever happened to you and then walk away. You do realize that you hurt her. Gabrielle and I were there when she came to us that night, crying her eyes out to us. You hurt her…you used her." Chad spat his tone becoming angrier as he lifted a finger and pointed it at Troy's chest. Slapping his hand away from his chest, Troy shook his head.

"I never used Taylor." Chad narrowed his eyes and stepped forward his fists clenched at his side ready to do damage. Troy eyed him, silently daring him to throw the first punch. They both paused as Taylor slipped in between the two of them, and placed her hands on their chest. Troy closed his eyes at the touch of her hand.

"I know you two aren't fighting." She whispered as she looked at Chad, not even turning her head to look in Troy's direction. The simple action stunned him and immediately calmed his nerves almost to the point of depression. Chad watched Troy silently and then looked at Taylor.

"Naw, we were just talking Tay. I'm going to go and check on Gabrielle." He replied and turned on his heel walking away from the two of them. Taylor sighed and then moved away from Troy heading back across the room. Reaching on rather quickly Troy latched onto her wrist and held it firmly within his hand. Taylor jerked around and glared at him for a moment ripping her hand out of his hold.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked heatedly as she massaged her wrist while looking at him. Troy studied her for a moment before answering.

"I just wanted to talk to you…we haven't seen each other in quite awhile." He admitted, Taylor narrowed her eyes at that and shook her head.

"And whose fault is that." She asked bluntly, Troy gulped and looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Look, I thought we could at least-."

"What be friends?" she asked with a hint of dry humor in her voice. "I know you're joking now…you want us to be friends after you dumped me like you did. I'm sorry but I can't just be your friend Troy…I don't want to be just that with you, besides it's just too soon."

_**Tell me baby why I can't believe, yeah  
Something as good as you could ever love me  
Lighter than air you felt like a ton of bricks  
You dropped out from the sky filled with mercy**_

"You sure do look like you moved on pretty quickly." Troy replied his voice holding every ounce of bitterness he harbored in his soul over her coming to the party with that man. "What's his name again?"

"It's William."

"William…what type of name is that."

"A boy's name…just like Troy is." She replied. "Look I really need to go." She replied as she looked at him for a moment. Just as the man named William walked over to them.

"Is there a problem." Taylor turned to him and placed her hands on his chest and gave him a push back so she could keep him away from Troy.

"William no." she exclaimed pushing him back with a shake of her head. He looked down at her and then back at Troy.

"I was worried about you…I saw you over here, and you and him looked like you were in a intense conversation." Troy rolled his eyes at the sound of the man's voice.

"A conversation that is absolutely none of your business." Troy snapped getting angry that the man thought he was threat to Taylor. Oh the man didn't have to voice his concern, it was basically all over his face as he strolled over like he had a purpose.

"Troy please." Taylor replied as she looked back at him. "William come on let's go and dance alright." William made no motion to move, and Taylor quickly spoke up again. "Please William."

"Yeah, Billy walk away." Troy exclaimed as he looked at him, he watched William bristled at the misuse of his name. Taylor shot him another glare as she effectively turned William away from him and led him away. Troy watched their retreating figures and sneered at the sight of her hugged up with another man. Looking around, he spied the open bar and took a deep breath. At least now he really had something to drink about.

It nearly the end of the party Taylor was saying her good byes. She looked up as Sharpay walked over to her with Zeke. "Hey, are you going to talk Troy home…I don't think he can drive himself home he's gone." Sharpay replied as she motioned across the room towards Troy who had his head laying down on the bar counter while randomly spinning a glass around on the counter top directly in front of his face.

"Sharpay, I really don't think I should." She replied softly with a shake of her head, she glanced back over her shoulder at him and then across the room at William who was slowly making his way towards them with her jacket.

"I don't think he'll let anyone else take him home." Zeke pointed out just as William joined them. Smiling he stepped behind, Taylor and helped her with her jacket while speaking to Zeke.

"Take who home?" he asked, Sharpay looked at him and then over his shoulder at Troy before answering.

"Troy…he needs someone to take him home, so Taylor will you do it." She asked with a bright smile on her face. Taylor studied her for a moment hoping that her eyes were displaying each and every curse word her mind was currently directing towards her friend. William shook his head as he looked back at Troy.

"You can't be serious…we aren't taking that guy home, I mean early he was pushing up on Taylor and-."

"We'll do it." She replied softly interrupting, William's tirade. Looking back at him she watched as his mouth dropped opened in shock before subtly shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you serious…are you seriously going to take him home." He asked.

"Yes…I'd feel better doing that then letting Zeke and Sharpay do so on their wedding anniversary. It'll be fine, we'll just drop him off at his home and then you can take me home." William studied her for a moment before shaking his head.

"No." he stated bluntly, his tone seeming to take on a hard edge. "This night was suppose to be our night together…I'm not going to spend it taking some drunk frat boy type home, especially one that has feelings for you."

"Fine then," she snapped looking at him as if she was actually seeing him for the first time. Looking back at Sharpay and Zeke, she forced the frown off her face and spoke. "I'll take him home." She didn't turn to look at William as he stormed out of the room, Zeke sighed and looked at her an apology on his lips but Taylor simply held up her hand.

"It's okay…I wasn't feeling him anyway." She replied back with another sigh. "And since he acted the way he just did…he's not the type of guy I thought he was either." She replied shaking her head for a moment before turning to look back at Troy who was still sitting at the counter. "You guys go ahead and enjoy the rest of your night…I'll handle Troy." Zeke and Sharpay nodded their heads and then turned to leave. Once they were gone, Taylor walked over to the bar and straddled a stool and looked at Troy for a moment before speaking.

"Are you trying to look pitiful? Cause it's not working." Taylor replied as she reached out and took the glass away from him. Troy watched her for a moment before frowning and trying to take it back. Taylor quickly pushed the glass on the other side of her and then watched as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"I'm just enjoying myself."

"Yeah, by making yourself sick and possibly giving yourself alcohol poisoning…next you're be walking in the street blindfolded while saying that you're just enjoying yourself." She replied as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Why are you over here anyway…where's Willy." He asked as he cautiously turned his head from left to right. Taylor frowned at the mention of the man who had basically just walked out on her.

"He left me here…he didn't want to help bring you home."

"Wow, he's an ass."

"I seem to be having a problem lately on inviting asses into my life." She replied coldly as she looked at him, Troy bowed his head for a moment before lifting it up and looking at her.

_**How can you be so cold, how can you be so cold  
Good God the girl's gone cold, oh my the girl's gone COLD**_

"I'm sorry that he hurt you." Taylor hopped off the stool and tapped her foot impatiently as Troy slowly got off his stool.

"You really don't need to apologize for him…instead you need to do so for yourself," Troy barely caught the end of her statement as she moved forward. "Come on let's go…I don't want this to last any longer than it has too."

It took nearly twenty minutes for Taylor to drive Troy's car to his home, she silently cursed the fact that William had left her at the party and now she had no way of getting home from Troy's house without calling a cab. Thankfully Troy wasn't as drunk as he had first appeared to be back at the party and she easily maneuvered him into the house. As they walked up the stairs silently she tried her best not to remember the last time she was in this house. Mainly because the last time she had stepped foot in the house Troy had completely broken her heart, and she was still trying to recover from that blow.

"Taylor." He whispered as she pushed open his bedroom door, and led him over to the bed. She completely ignored his voice as she sat him down and pushed him onto the bed. "Taylor." He called again his voice taking on a pleading tone.

"Troy please just shut-up." She exclaimed as she lifted his legs and removed his shoes. Troy watched her silently his guilt overworking as he watched the care that she took by removing his shoes to make sure he was comfortable. She could have done things differently. She could have just thrown him onto the bed and left him alone and hightailed it out of there.

"Taylor…I'm sorry." He whispered as he looked at up at her. Taylor clenched her jaw, and just shook her head for a moment before dropping his shoes onto the floor. "Did you hear me?" he whispered as he shifted so he could look at her, despite the fact that his head was practically throbbing and the pain went throughout his whole body. "I didn't mean to hurt you…I was scared, and I don't…I don't deserve you." Taylor pushed herself up and looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. Reaching out he grabbed her hand and held on tightly. "Please forgive me for hurting you and not being strong enough to allow myself to love you."

_**God bless you baby, oh you're too good to me  
Too good to be anything the mortal man can call on  
Do it baby, do it baby**_

"Troy, I forgive you please let me go." Troy nodded and released her. She looked at him for a moment before and then stepped back from him. Troy settled back down on the bed, and studied her for a few more minutes before speaking again.

"I still love you." He murmured, the alcohol obviously giving him a loose tongue that was allowing him to attempt all of his deepest feelings in regards to her. "I was just scared."

"Troy please just shut-up and go to sleep." She replied quickly as she looked at him for a moment willing him to shut his mouth. For the past few weeks she had been trying her hardest to not feel anything for him, and now he was saying things like this. She just couldn't take it. She knew he had his problems and she just didn't want to deal with them any longer.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again as his eyes got heavy, tilting his head to the side he fell asleep much to Taylor's relief moving away from the bed, she left the bedroom and headed downstairs. She stopped briefly in the kitchen and opened up the drawer where she knew his spare keys were for the house. Setting his own personal set of keys down on the counter, she pulled her cell phone from its holster and dialed a local taxi service. Hoping that they would arrive soon so that she could finally get home and also so she could get away from here and him.

_**So cold, so cold  
Oh lord it you're so cold  
So cold, so cold**_

Stop The World

It had been nearly month since that dreadful anniversary dinner that left him literally reeling the next morning with a hangover and a heavy heart. He had felt so bad about what had occurred that he had been trying for months to try and figure out exactly what to do especially in the case of his feelings for Taylor. He could no longer deny the truth, he loved her and he hoped that she still loved him deep down inside cause he knew he would take a miracle for her to even repeat those words to him again. It had taken all of his courage to even show up here this evening. He just hoped that she wouldn't slam the door in his face. Getting out of the car he walked up to the front door and took a deep breath as he silently sent up a pray hoping that she didn't have so random guy over in an attempt to have a romantic night. Lifting his hand he knocked twice and stepped back. A few minutes later he heard the locks opening and then the door swung open to reveal Taylor. "What in the world are you doing here, Troy?" Squaring his shoulders back Troy looked at her for a moment before whispering.

"I'm here to tell you that I love you…and that I can't see myself living my life without you in it." He stated bluntly with more courage than he felt at the moment.

_**Someone stop the world, yeah**_

Taylor eyed him for a brief moment before slowly shaking her head and moving to close the door. Troy quickly stuck his foot in the way and placed his hand on the door forcing it to stay open.

"Don't…do this Troy, we both know that whatever you're problem is, you're not ready to get over it, and I'm not willing to take the abuse." Troy lowered his head for a moment before shaking it slowly.

"I'm not willing to allow you to do that either. Why do you think I stayed away for a month, I needed to get myself in order for you."

"You needed to do so for yourself." She replied sharply as she looked at him. "Not just for me."

"I had to do it for you. We love each and I had to fix myself so we could finally be together. I don't want to think about hurting you…all I want to think about is loving you."

_**Seems like the moment has come and I'm gonna get you girl**_

"You can't be serious?" she asked as she stepped back, Troy took that as an invitation to come inside. Stepping over her threshold he closed the door behind him and looked at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"I'm as serious as they come. I've sent the last month and a half without you, because I seem to have a bad habit of projecting my fears onto you. I was afraid you were going to hurt me like my last girlfriend when I should have been thanking my lucky stars that you are absolutely nothing like her." He said as he stepped closer to Taylor hoping that she wouldn't tell him to leave. "I was so wrong for that."

"So you're here to apologize."

"And hopefully get you to forgive me…I remember when you brought me home that night from the anniversary party…I asked you if you forgive me, you said you did but I'm not so sure you meant it." He whispered as he bravely lifted a hand and touched her cheek. Taylor out of habit closed her eyes and leant into his touch.

_**The shadows are forming across your parts the vision looks absurd  
No one around to interrupt the feelings you stir babe**_

"Did you know that, that night I realized just how much I actually love you. Seeing you with that asshole, well let's just say the sight didn't do me any good. I was literally sick to my stomach and the only person I could blame for that feeling was myself." He stated as he looked down at her. "And I'm here tonight because I want you back, I'm ready for us…I just hope that you still want me." Taylor watched him for a moment before slowly nodding her head. The past month and a half had been torture for her as well. She had tried to feel the void with some random dates, but she knew deep down from the moment of their break-up that she didn't want to be with anyone else other than Troy Anthony Bolton. Their relationship suited them both, he made her try and do things she wouldn't normally do and the same could be said for him.

"I do want you, Troy…the question is do you love me." She asked looking up at him; Troy stepped into her space and placed his hands on her waist. He looked deeply into her eyes and gave her a small smile and nodded his head. "I need to hear you say it."

"Taylor Anne McKessie, I love you with everything I have. You're my air, you're the reason my blood pumps…you're my world…I love you." He whispered as he bent down and kissed her passionately like he had been dreaming of doing for the last month and a half.

_**Imagine if it was, if this was you, if this was I  
So perfectly designed to be here all night**_

She sighed in his embrace and slung his arms around his neck pulling him even closer to her. As Troy continued to place kisses on her lip and cheeks where he was picking up the mixture of their tears as they cried over the power of their reunion he constantly kept repeating that he loved her.

"I missed you." She whispered as she pulled back and cupped his face as he looked up at her his blue eyes shinning with tears.

"I missed you so much baby." He whispered back with a small smile.

_**Let the world rage outside, cause when I'm here with you  
The world stops for me, the world stops for me**_

"I'll never push you away again, I promise on everything I am." Taylor just nodded her head in understanding and pulled him towards her. Troy wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, as he buried his face into her neck sobbing with relief that the one woman he loved more than anything else found the mercy in her heart to take him back into her life. Taylor cautiously stepped back, and grabbed Troy's hand and started towards the stairs. Troy slowly trailed behind her as she took him upstairs to her bedroom. As they paused outside her bedroom, Troy immediately spoke up. "Taylor we don't-." his protest was silenced as Taylor laid a finger on his lips.

"Shh! Let me love you." Troy simply nodded his head and allowed her to lead him into the bedroom. Troy allowed her to sit him down on the bed, and he watched with his heart in his throat as Taylor slowly began to strip off her clothes. Standing up, he walked over to her and laid a hand on hers, silently letting her know that the task was something he desperately wanted to do. Taylor slowly pushed out her breath as Troy moved his hands to her waist, and grasped hold her of robe's slash and pulled it gently. His sudden intake of breath sent a chill through her body as he lifted her chin and stared into her eyes.

_**And then extraordinary, ordinary things**_

"You're even more beautiful than I remember." He whispered as he looked into her eyes. "More beautiful than my memories." Taylor's breath caught in her throat, at the poetic line, as Troy lowered his mouth and placed a tender kiss on her exposed shoulder while wrapping his arms around her again. He slowly bent his knees and picked her up, and carried her over to her bed and laid her down and simply took her in as he slowly stripped himself of his clothes.

_**Things I can't explain, with subtext, the world stops for me**_

As he settled himself between her legs he pushed himself up and looked into her eyes for a moment and then whispered. "I've always needed you, Taylor…I never realized it before but I needed you more than air itself." He paused and slipped inside of her and then both gasped at the union. Not moving an inch, he whispered something that shocked Taylor to her core. "Marry me."

_**And girl you know just what I mean, I need you girl...**_

"What?" she asked in shock, Troy smiled down at her and then spoke softly. As he lifted a hand and brushed it against her cheek.

"I love you…and you love me…I don't want to waste anymore time, marry me." Taylor studied him for only a moment before nodding her head.

"Yes Troy, I'll marry you." She whispered as he slowly began to move within her, lowering his head he whispered in her ear.

"Say it again." She nodded as he slowly and gently picked up the pace.

"Yes." her voice taking on a sing song quality that sounded to Troy as if angels were in the bedroom with them.

_**Sing me a song, sing it soft, sing it long, girl stop my world, oh**_

After listening for a few more moments he lowered his mouth to her in a kiss that turned as passionate as their lovemaking. Troy clutched her to him, and lowered his head to her neck as they moved together in perfect unison.

_**Imagine if it was, if this was you, if this was I  
So perfectly designed to be here all night**_

Troy could feel himself peaking, it had been much to long since they last encounter. He headed towards his climax, he could see their future, he could see her on their wedding day dressed in white, smiling at him with all the love she had for him shining out through her eyes. He could see her belly swollen with their child, but most importantly he could hear her telling him that she loved him each and everyday for the rest of their lives. As the thoughts finished he felt his eyes grow wet with tears with not only bodily pleasure but spiritual pleasure. It pleased him to know that she took him back and wanted a life with him.

_**Let the world rage outside, cause when I'm here with you  
The world stops for me, the world stops for me**_

Taylor could feel herself nearing her own climax, she clutched Troy even tighter and closed her eyes seeing what the future held from her. She could him staring at her with all the love his heart possessed as she walked down the aisle on their wedding day. She could see and hear him coaching her as she brought their child into the world, a child made from their love. She could see him playing with their children their happiness blindly her with joy. She could hear and feel him holding her each night telling her just how much he loved her. She opened her eyes and found him looking down at her and at that moment they reached their peak together.

_**Someone stop the world, stop it stop it stop  
Someone, someone stop the world, stop the world  
We about to stop the world tonight  
We're about to love we ain't got no worries no battles**_

With absolutely no hesitation, Troy lifted his head and proclaimed his love for Taylor, as she did the same for him. He was sure that the angels out in the stars heard their calls and proclamations. Lowering his head back down into her neck, he groaned with joy as he felt her slowly rub his back as they settled into their afterglow. "I love you." He whispered intimately as he placed a kiss just below her earlobe.

"I love you too, Troy."

_**We about to stop the world, stop the world, stop the world  
We about to stop the world tonight  
We're about to love we aint got no worries no battles**_

They rested like that for a few more minutes both silently taking in the experience because it had been by far they best sexual encounter to date. After a few more minutes Troy shifted and rolled off of Taylor and reached off the edge of bed and grabbed his pants. Taylor moved into a sitting position and watched as he rolled back over to her.

"I have something for you." He whispered as he looked at her for a moment, as he pulled out a black box and placed it on the bed between them. He then gently pulled Taylor into his arms and pulled her against his chest for a moment before smiling. "I knew that when I came over here, I was either going to fail big or win back." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. "I knew weeks ago that I wanted to marry you." He slowly opened the box and smiled at Taylor's intake of breath.

"Oh my god Troy it's beautiful."

"I had to get something that reflected you." He whispered as he lifted her hand and slipped the ring onto the desired finger.

_**You are my own, yeah  
We about to stop the world tonight  
Make yourself at home  
I'm gonna be with my girl tonight  
And lay here all night long**_

Settling back against the headboard, Troy closed his eyes as he focused on both of their hearts and how they seemed to be beating in time with one another as if telling their owners what it had taken to long to figure out. That they belonged together

_**We about to stop the world tonight  
Oh yeah**_

**A/N: So what did you think? Was it any good, drop a line and send a review I would love to hear from you. **

**Songs: **

**Maxwell: Bad Habits**

**Cold **

**Stop The World **

**All songs off his newest album. **


End file.
